


Souda builds Kiibo a robo pegnis

by Kiibooty



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Slight kinkshaming of the Homestuck fandom because holy shit you guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiibooty/pseuds/Kiibooty
Summary: Robots don't have dicks. But that's nothing that the SHSL Mechanic can't fix!





	

"Kiibo! Take a look at my latest and greatest creation" Souda exclaimed, holding up the shiny new robot dong.

"...What is that?" Kiiboy asked.  
"It's your penis, silly! I build it for you. just attach it and go hog wild." Explained Dr. Pepper.

"Wait, that's what male genitalia looks like?" 

"Uhh....yeah." 

Kiibo looked puzzled. "Oh. I thought...nevermind." In that case his research was very wrong. Humans apparently didn't have 'nooks' or 'tentacle bulges'. Maybe that only applied to the ones that were homestuck. But how does being stuck at home transform your genitals? Oh well.

"Anyway," Souda grinned " Let's try it on and see what she can do!" Kiibo lied on the bed as Souda helped him attach the pegnis. Once it was in place, Souda smirked and began to stroke the robo-ween. "How does it feel?" The mechanic asked seductively.

"I don't feel anything." Kiibo replied, he was actually a bit disappointed. 

"Whaaat?" Souda complained. He stroked harder, but to no avail. "This calls for drastic measures. He licked the head of the dick, then he just fucking deep throated it. Like dayum. He's not foolin around guys. 

"Nothing." Said Kiibo and The Two Strings.  
Souda sighed and took off the penis. "I can't believe it didn't work! The sensors must be busted." He threw the glorified strap on into the air and it blew up. "I just want to fuck a robot is that too much to ask!?" 

" It's alright." Kiibo hugged Sad Souda. "I'll help you make Robo Penis Mark II. We could've done this the other way around but unfortunately my anal cavity is a blender."

Souda sighed in defeat. "I know..."

Kiibo smiled. "Perhaps a smoothie will cheer you up?"

Souda chuckled " Yeah ."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the source of my self loathing.


End file.
